New Way Home
by HH-LeddieLover
Summary: Loren was five years old when she moved to Europe with her parents Nora and Trent. Now, many years later she's back in Los Angeles, supposed to have a fresh start in her life but it's not that easy.
1. Chapter 1 - New beginning

**New beginning**

_**5th February 2011**_

_''Do you really have to go?'' I asked my dad. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks and hugged me. I kept sniffing against his chest and he just held me tight in his arms. It wasn't easy to say goodbyes. Even if I had done it many times before._

_''Shh, don't cry'' he whispered. ''Look at me'' I looked up in his eyes. His green eyes were watery but he wasn't going to cry. I knew it. He was always the strongest one. ''I'll be back home in six months, okay. I know it's a long time but listen Lo. Again you'll see that the day will come faster than you can even imagine'' he said softly. I just nodded. I couldn't say anything because I was crying so hard. I buried my head back in my dad's chest and tightened the grip of our hug. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I felt like that little girl I used to be many years ago. We pulled back from the hug and he left go of my hand. It felt so empty when he wasn't holding it. He gave me one last kiss on my cheek and it felt so warm. ''I love you Loren'' were the words that filled my ears. ''I love you too dad'' I almost whispered. After that he and my mom shared a long, loving hug and kiss. It wasn't easy for my mom either to say goodbyes. ''Be careful'' my mom said to him. Before we knew it, dad was on his way to the plane with his army. I kept sniffing against my mom's shoulder. ''Shh my little baby girl, everything's okay'' she said for comforting me._

_**5th August 2011**_

_Days, weeks and months went fast, like my dad said and finally it was the day he was coming back home. Me and my mom would see him around 3PM at the airport. This was the day we both have been waiting for so long. Finally my school bell rang and I ran out of my class, waving my friends quick goodbyes. I had a huge smile on my face the whole day. I saw mom waiting for me in front of the school building. I hopped in the car and waited for her to drive. But she didn't. Instead of that she turned off the engine. She looked a bit lost. ''Mom, is everything okay?'' I asked carefully. After she heard me, tears started to stream down her cheeks. I was scared. What was going on? ''Mom?'' I asked again. ''Loren...'' she whispered. Her breath was heavy, like she couldn't breathe well. ''Your dad is not coming'' she sniffed. ''Wh-what do you mean? Will they keep him longer there?'' I asked. My voice sounded terrified and my hands were shaking. My dad was always home when he told us he'll be. He never needed to stay longer. I remember that one Christmas when we went to mall and I saw Santa Claus there. I ran to hug him and sat on his lap. He asked me what I wanted for Christmas and my answer was ''I want my daddy to come home earlier''. I was six years old then. My mom's heart melted. Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my eyes and I couldn't see anything. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me. ''Guess who?'' It was my dad, my own hero. I jumped off Santa's lap and hugged dad so tight that he barely couldn't breathe. When everyone else saw us, ''aww's'' filled the mall and people were clapping. I guess my mom saw me thinking so she put me back in reality by taking my hand and squeezing it softly. I turned my head to face her. ''Loren...'' she started. Then she said something a child never wants to hear. ''Your dad is dead''_

_Our life became really hard after those news. The first two weeks I didn't show any emotions to others. Like I said before, dad was always the strongest one and he also taught me to be strong when life is kicking my ass and that I should always care about others. So I made my best. I was there for my mom. I helped her as much as I could. I wanted to make my dad proud. At school my friends were supporting me and teachers were really kind to me but it didn't really matter because I still acted like a normal teen. Not a teen who had just lost his father._

_The night before my dad's memorial ceremony I was writing a song. He was the reason for my music interest. I was in chorus when I was younger and when I quit I started to play piano. Almost two years ago my dad bought me a guitar for my 14th birthday, the main reason why I wanted it was that piano wasn't enough anymore. Music was my drug. It was my escape from reality. My mom always thought that music was just a hobby for me but my dad really thought that I could be a star. He believed in me and that's why I started to believe in myself. Now there wasn't any believe anymore. Music career felt like a hopeless dream to me. But this one last time I wanted to sing for my dad. When I learned the lyrics and finished the song I took a deep breath and looked myself in the mirror. Then I just couldn't keep the pain inside me anymore. I broke down crying. So hard that my mom heard me and came to my room to support me. She put me in tight embrace and started to cry too. ''It's okay, Lo. It's okay'' she whispered in my ear. I felt like I've betrayed my dad so after that night I decided to be stronger. And not to cry because it would hurt my mom. Even if she had said to me that it's okay to let the pain out._

_The ceremony was small and intimate. My dad's parents are dead so only my mom's parents, my dad's army and my best friend Pauline and her family came. Everyone said something beautiful about my dad and I respected every word they said. Then it was my turn to sing a song. My voice was weak but I did it anyway for my dad. _

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_''I love you always and forever'' I whispered in my mic._

**5th August 2013**

It has been two years now. My life has been a wreck since he left and went to heaven. I still have all the pain inside me because after what happened the night before his memorial ceremony I really decided to keep my emotions away so I couldn't get any attention or hurt others at the same time. My mom was broken. I still sometimes hear her crying before she falls asleep. It kills me even more but I won't show it. That's the difference between us - she acts strong but she's not. Well I'm not either but I'm still stronger than she is. The main reason why I am is because my dad taught me to be.

About three months ago I came home from school and saw my mom sitting in the kitchen table, drinking tea and doing something on her laptop, I thought she was working. When she saw me, she told me to sit down for a second. It was a bad day and I felt tired so I was thinking then if she brings dad in our conversation I'll broke and start to cry. But she didn't. She told me that she had been looking for a new house for us two. But not in Europe anymore. She said that we've been living a hell after our loss so she thought that moving and having a fresh new start in life would help us with the fact that we only have each other anymore. And what she was thinking about? The one and only Los Angeles. Few weeks later she found out that she got a new job from there and she also found a perfect little house for us. She was happy and I was smiling because of her happiness. It was important to me how my mom was doing because she really was the only person in my life who mattered in that moment. I really saw that she was ready to leave all the bad things behind and move on in her life. But I wasn't so sure about myself.

I was pulled back from my thoughts when I felt my headphones getting off from my ears and saw my mom waving her hand in front of my face. ''We're here'' she simply stated. I gave her a shy smile. I hopped out of the car with my dad's casket in my hands. I saw a cute little green house in front of me. This is it. This is my new way home.

I saw my mom on the phone talking to the moving guys about the furniture she had ordered. I saw that the door was open so I decided to walk in to the house. To introduce myself to it. To get used to the idea that I don't live in Europe anymore and that this is my clear and fresh start in my life. When I walked in I saw a little kitchen in the corner and the rest of the room was left for dining table and living room stuff. We had a bit bigger house in Europe but this was cute. It felt cozy already even if it was still empty. I made my way through the hall to check out the bedrooms. One for my mom and one for myself. We both have our own bathrooms and closets. When I stood at the door and looked around my bedroom I started to figure what would it look like. Then I got a flashback. I closed the bedroom door behind me. My heart is racing faster when the pictures of me and my dad in my new bedroom playing around when we just had moved in Europe came up. It felt like a panic attack. I was shaking and I couldn't handle myself. I leaned against the door and slightly fell down on my knees. I felt tears coming out of my eyes, faster and faster. Every breath I'm taking is heavy and now I broke down crying, really hard. Like that night before my dad's memorial ceremony. Memories filled my mind as I felt the urge to scream. I put my hand on my mouth so I couldn't do it. What would my mom think? She was happy that I've accepted the idea of starting a new page in my life so I didn't want her to think this was a mistake. I closed my eyes and opened them again. My breath started to come normal and I wasn't shaking anymore. But I kept crying. Then it hit me. What if all the pain and sadness are coming out now because I don't have any power left to keep it inside me after these two years?

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm a huge fan of Hollywood Heights, like all of you! I got this story idea about a month ago and I finally decided to publish it. I also have some other ideas wrote down but at the moment I'd like to focus on this one. I'm sometimes very busy with high school and my personal life but I'll try to update as much as I can. I'm from Finland so English is not my first language, I've studied it now about 8 years but I still can make some grammar mistakes, I hope it doesn't bother you too much. Anyway, I hope you'll like this story and I hope I get reviews from you! You can also PM me if you have something to ask or ideas to share with me.**


	2. Chapter 2 - You always loved this place

**You always loved this place**

I fluttered my eyes open and felt how someone was holding me, stroking my hair softly. First I started to panic but then I realized it was my mom. Here we are, laying on my bedroom's floor. My bare legs are touching the dark parquet and it feels so cold, almost making me shiver. I started to think what happened. All I remember is that I cried my eyes out when I got a flashback of me and my...I just gulped. Mom noticed from my movements that I'm awake so she started to speak.

**Nora:** Loren what happened?

I don't know did she know that I've cried or what was that careful tone in her voice but I couldn't told her the truth.

**Loren**: I guess I just..fell asleep, I said. You know, jetlag, I continued, making a nervous chuckle.

She nodded so I thought she believed me. Oh, that was close. After few minutes we both stood up and I was making my way out of the room when mom stopped me.

**Nora:** Not so quickly, sweetie

Shit, maybe she didn't believe me. I felt my heart beating faster. I'm not able to face the fact that mom knows how weak I really am. I will betray myself and most of all - I will betray my dad. Here we go, she opens her mouth and is about to talk. I'm trying to relax but it's not that easy.

**Nora:** Why do you look like a panda?

Shit, shit, shit. I totally forgot! Of course I have mascara all over my face now. And since I am over thinking everything, I started to think why I chose to put on some makeup today. Options are now filling my mind and I'm fighting which one makes the most sense. One: Maybe I just wanted. As simple as that. Two: It's just a stupid coincidence which shouldn't bother me this much. The weirdest, still strongest number three: It's not a coincidence at all. Something or someone made me put the freaking mascara and then I had to get those flashbacks and start to cry. Loren Elisabeth Tate, you have one option left: stop thinking that everything have to make sense or everything has a reason. Fuck reasons.

**Nora:** Are you going to give me an answer?

**Loren:** I uhmm, I..

I started to gabble. Then her phone rang. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you for who ever called my mom. Because you on the other side of the call, you are the best.

My mom told me that the furniture came. I quickly washed my face with cold water which felt so great after crying. We went outside and the older man and almost a younger clone hopped out of the truck and greeted us. Next hours we just unpacked the items and the guys helped us to assemble them. This younger guy, who was owner's own son, started to flirt with me. He was kind of cute but he was very, very bad at flirting. Not only because he had a bad English but because he chose the wrong, most used pick-up lines ever. I just smiled to him but not too warmly so he couldn't get his hopes too high. Sorry, I don't need a man in my life. The one and the most important one was taken away from me and I don't want it to happen ever again.  
It was 6PM now and the moving company has left. Thank god, no more flirting. Our empty little house is now filled with cozy furniture and we are eating takeaway chinese at our new kitchen table. I shouldn't get my own hopes too high but looks like my mom dropped the panda-eye-thing for now. Maybe she's too busy to admire our whole new decoration. I put the last noodles in my mouth and thank mom for the food. Then I make my way to my new bedroom. Some of my clothes are still in the boxes but I still have few days time to unpack them. Because next Monday, my high school will start. Great, just great. I'll be the new girl and I'll get all attention. Please, let there be some other new student too, some hot and fabulous chick or guy. Or let the school building blow up so I don't have anything to stress about. I sat down on my bed and then my eyes met my guitar and keyboard, standing in the corner. I haven't played either of them. Last time was almost two years ago. Even if I love to sing, play and write songs, it feels like I don't have any reasons to do it anymore. It wouldn't be the same anymore.

Suddenly I stood up and made my way to the guitar, grabbed it and sat back down on the bed. I held the guitar on my lap and put my fingers on the strings. I strummed them softly as the melody became clear. God it felt so great, well that's what my heart says but my mind is begging me to stop. And that's what I did when I heard my mom knocking the door.

**Nora:** Are you ready?

**Loren:** I think I need few minutes. Just wait me in the living room, okay?

Mom smiled and nodded as she closed the door. I stood up, put the guitar back in the corner and took the casket with me as I made my way out of the room, giving my guitar one last look.

* * *

We sat in the car in silence. No words or looks exchanged. Even the radio wasn't turned on. I looked out of the window and saw the sun going down. Then the view changed and I could see the Mullholland Drive instead of our driveway in front of me. Mom stopped the engine and turned her head to look at me while I was just staring the casket in my hands.

**Nora:** Are you sure about this?

Million things were running in my mind. I think there's not a time when these things will slow down and let me relax a bit. I held the casket tighter when my mom asked the question. I turned my head towards her and smiled.

**Loren:** Yeah. He would have liked this

I know that my mom will cry so I have to be strong and support her. I've already cried my tears.

We climbed up to the hill and admired the view of sunset for a while. This place is full of magic and childhood memories. I still remember the night when we came here to watch meteor shower together. Even if I was only three years old. Mom took my hand and I held the casket in another one.

**Nora:** It's time

Mom started to sob. It feels like a sharp going through my heart when I see her like this.

**Loren**: You always loved this place

I took the top off the casket and made my way a bit closer to the edge of the hill and set my dad free. To the place he always loved. His ash hovered in the air and slowly disappeared. My mom cried and held my hand the whole time. After that I put her in tight hug and tried my best to comfort her. While she sniffed against my shoulder I looked to the sky and whispered:

**Loren:** I love you dad

* * *

I was making my way to my spot up in Mullholland. I parked my car and was suprised when I saw another car there. No one never really comes here.  
The reason why I use this place so much is because it helps me to forget all my problems in life. Mostly my problems have something to do with my parents. I mean, I love my mom and dad but I don't understand why they can't support me. I've always wanted to be a singer. Not many really knows about this, actually only my parents. My mates at school only know that I have kind of great voice but that's it. I've never really shared this dream with anybody. So, my parents owns a clinic in the West Hollywood and are both successfull surgeons. They want me to become one some day but I couldn't care less. I mean I don't feel any interest in it. It's not my thing but they just don't get it. I want to inspire people, share my thoughts and words to the world and perform to the fans. That's what I want.

I'm walking up the hill when I see two women standing there. I try to get better look but I can only see their long brown hair from behind. I hear soft crying and see them holding hands. They're sharing a private moment here I guess. Then the girl who's standing on the edge turns around. I quickly jump behind the bush and hope that she didn't see me. She's beautiful. I can see it from this far. And now I know that she's the daughter and another woman who she's hugging is her mother. I can feel the sadness filling the whole Mullholland hill.

I think it's best if I leave because they need this place now more than me. I made my way down and also made sure they didn't saw me. I hopped back in the car and drove away, thinking about the beautiful brunet daughter who took my breath away. Who is she and will I ever see her again?

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry if it took so long, I had so many ideas and I needed to decide which way I'm going to continue the story. And as you can see, Loren has many sides in her and Eddie became in story too. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First day

**First day**

I woke up to the most annoying sound in this world - my alarm clock. It's only 6:30 in the morning and all I want to do right now is go back to sleep. Well the alarm only means one thing: summer holiday is officially over and school starts again. I always thought that I'll graduate in Europe but now it's going to happen here in Los Angeles. I don't know it just feels so weird to start again in an unknown place. But it will only take one year and after graduation I'll fly back to Europe to get my lawyer degree, even though my mom doesn't really like the idea of me being alone there.

I took a quick, cold shower and started to get ready for the day. I straightened my hair, put on some mascara and baby pink lip gloss and brushed my teeth. Then I put on my clothes. Comfortable and basic, that's how I like it. White, a bit loose t-shirt with chest pocket, blue skinny jeans, black ballerina flats and the most beautiful bracelet which I got from my dad when I turned 14. It's a silver chain with music note hanging on it. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I got out of my room.

Mom was cooking breakfast. Amazing smell filled the house as I walked into the kitchen.

**Nora: **Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?

**Loren: **Good morning mom and yes I did actually. No more nightmares about people bullying me in school.

Remember that day when we moved in here and I cried my eyes out and woke up with mascara all over my eyes and cheeks? Well, my mom didn't actually forget that and last night she asked about it. I lied that I saw a nightmare about my first school day and thank god she believed me.

**Nora: **Well that's a good thing, isn't it? Now let's eat before the omelettes get cold.

We ate in silence and I kept thinking about my first day in school. Oh I wish I could be the social girl and not the shy and clumsy girl. If I was social I'd pretty sure like the attention but when I'm not, the attention is something I don't want to get for sure.

I put my dishes in the dishwasher and thanked my mom for breakfast. I took my backpack from my room and came back to living room to wait my mom. It was her first day too and because I don't have my own car, mom will drive me. It's 7:30AM now and mom is still in her bedroom, getting ready.

**Loren: **Mom, let's go! We're gonna be late!

Mom was driving me pretty quickly and about 15 minutes later we're in front of my new school West Valley Charter. Many students are standing in the front yard, talking to each other. Since I don't know anyone here I just have to go somewhere on my own, I'm not even sure where I have to go. I sighed heavily.

**Nora: **Loren, enough worrying. I know the first day makes you feel stressed but trust me, it's going to be fine. Just be your own lovely self.

It's amazing how supportive my mom can be. I gave her a shy smile before I opened the car door.

**Loren: **Thank you mom, I'll try my best. Now gotta go, see you later!

**Nora: **Have fun! I love you!

I watched as she drove away and slowly turned around. Here we go, I whispered.

The bell rang and I walked inside with others. Right next the doors was a little info spot for new students and possible exchange students. I went there and got some papers and my schedule for this term. And luckily some advices where to go so I think I'll survive this day.

I was making my way to the gym hall and at the same time I was checking my schedule. Around the lockers I turned to the left and bumped into someone and all my papers fell down to the ground.

**Person: **What the hell!?

I was a bit taken about her yelling.

**Loren: **Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't see you co-

**Person: **Then maybe you should keep your eyes open, little Plain Jane

She said the word ''plain jane'' like a sassy mean girl. She and her other friend glared at me and walked past me to the gym hall. Some people stared at me and pointed their fingers towards me. Could it be any worse on my first day? I sighed.

I started to pick my papers from the ground when I saw another girl coming my way. When she reached me she kneeled down on my level and started to help me.

**Person: **Don't care about Adriana, she's nothing but mean and full of herself.

I just nodded as she gave me the last papers.

**Loren: **Thank you, for helping me. I'm Loren, Loren Tate.

**Person: **And I'm Melissa Sanders, but please call me Mel or Mighty Mel, whatever works for you.

I chuckled a bit.

**Mel: **Wait a second, are you new here?

I nodded. Melissa seems to be actually a nice person, I thought. I saw her smiling at me and then she walked past me. I turned around and saw she made her way to the gym hall with two guys. Maybe I got my hopes too high about getting a new friend already. Suddenly she turned back to my way and chuckled.

**Mel: **Why are you still standing there? Come with us!

**Loren: **Oh I thought you were just being nice-

**Mel: **Only because you're new? Naah, I don't do that. Now, come on!

I couldn't help but smile. Melissa Sanders was definitely a nice person.

During the teachers welcome-speeches I got to know Melissa's two other friends: Adam, who's into music and scary movies, regular high school boy. He's a bit shy but seems to be a kind person. Her other friend was Ian who's passion is photographing. He's half-british and it brings back some memories from Europe where I used to have a lot of british friends. They told me a lot about this school and other people here. At the moment I'm glad that I bumped into that Adriana because without her I wouldn't have met Melissa and I probably would be all alone here. I was so relieved that we have almost all same classes this term, except music.

It was lunch time. Everyone here has their own tables and I was eating with Mel, Adam and Ian. They were asking a lot about me and I really didn't want to open up too much about my past and my life so I quickly changed the subject when I saw a group coming into the canteen and taking a table right next to us.

**Loren: **Who are they?

Mel turned to see who I was talking about and then turned back to me.

**Mel: **They're the so called populars. Mean and selfish people.

**Loren: **All of them?

**Adam: **Not really all of them.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

Mel glared at Adam who showed that ''you're welcome'' kind of face. Ian and I started to laugh.

**Mel: **Alright, alright. Some of them can be actually kind. Kim, the girl with a bit shorter blond hair and who has a light grey top on is only nice when Adriana or Chloe isn't around. But Adriana and Chloe are nothing, and I really mean nothing but selfish bitches and I think you already noticed that when Adriana tried to mess up with you in the hallway. And what makes it even worse is that Adriana is dating my brother, Phil. He's sitting right next to her.

**Loren: **So are you telling me that your own brother is mean and selfish?

**Mel: **Of course he can be mean but I don't really know why he's hanging out with them. Phil is a cool kid like these guys sitting with us but I guess Adriana will set up a show if Phil even talks to us, to me!

I agree with Mel - Adriana is a selfish bitch.

**Mel: **Uhmm, where was I? Oh now I remember. Tyler who's sitting next to my brother is actually funny and great guy but when he's around those others he changes into the most annoying person on Earth. He and Kim used to date a while back but they broke up - no one really knows why. And then there's the monster of the group: Chloe. A total drama queen, only cares about herself and never says anything positive about others. She thinks she owns the world now when she got a little model gig last summer.

I turned to look at the popular's table. Some people just can be so cruel. I don't know what will happen if I have to face them but actually right now I couldn't care less. I got to know these three amazing persons and I'm actually getting friends at first day - I thought I wouldn't get any in this year.

I noticed one more person sitting at their table. A guy with short brunette hair who has a leather jacket on. I can't see him clearly because his back is facing me. Suddenly he turned around and looked at me. Beautiful chocolate eyes stared right at my hazel ones. I have to admit, he's good looking. Dark hair, brown eyes, perfect lips and beautiful jawline. He already turned back to talk to his friends but I kept admiring. Then Ian put me back in reality

**Ian: **Are you guys ready? Let's get to class.

We all nodded and stood up. Adam and Ian left already and when me and Mel were just about to leave, we heard heel clatters coming our way, turned around and saw Chloe walking towards us, giving me a death glare. Other populars came right behind her, except Tyler and Phil. I guess they already knew what Chloe was about to do.

**Chloe: **Well well well, look what we got here.

Let the show begin.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Will Chloe get under Loren's skin? Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I have exam week coming soon but I'll try to make Chapter 4 in here before it starts. Don't forget to review, it means a lot to me to know what you guys think about the story so far! :)**


End file.
